¿Este es el fin?
by SaharyRazor
Summary: "Jamás creí que este iba a ser el peor día de mi vida... jamás creí que iba a vivir el mismo infierno, solo tengo una única esperanza de salir de aquí y ese último pedazo de esperanza eres tu" Inspirada en la película de Martyrs y la saga de DWC de Vocaloid. *PENDIENTE
1. El Inicio del Fin

**Primero que nada, Espero y les guste soy nueva por estas partes (en escribir fic) y este va siendo mi Primer Fic de Slugterra (Bajoterra)…. Y como dicen ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

"Jamás creí que este iba a ser el peor día de mi vida... jamás creí que iba a vivir el mismo infierno, solo tengo una única esperanza de salir de aquí y ese último pedazo de esperanza eres tu..."

-Eli! Esas cosas aun nos siguen!- grito un enorme troll acelerando en su meca

-¡¿Crees que los podamos despistar?!- esta vez le grito una joven pelirroja que igual aceleró con su meca poniéndose a la misma distancia de su líder- ya no me quedan babosas...

-Chicos, ¡Hay!- grito eufórico un topoide igual montado en una meca- ¡Esa babosa casi le da a él gran Pronto!-dijo haciéndose halagos

-Pues nuestro "Gran" Pronto, podría ayudarnos a salir con un atajo o algo- le dijo Eli al tiempo que esquivaba algunas babosas explosivas

-Mmm... Cerca de aquí hay dos...una está cerca de un rincón a unas tres cuadras y la otra debajo de unas estructuras pero...-empezó a dudar el topoide

-pero... ¿qué pasa amigo?

-hay un límite de personas, ambos salen al mismo lugar pero no creo que Kord entre en una de ella- le dijo volteando a ver como evitaba algunas de las babosas que lanzaban

\- ¿Entonces tendremos que dividirnos?- evitó otra babosa y le pregunto

-Así es mi querido amigo. Tu a la del rincón y Kord a la otra... ¡Hay esos tipos están locos!-otra vez casi le dan

-Entonces...-pensó- ¡Chicos!-llamo la atención- Pronto y Kord cerca de aquellas estructuras y Trixie y yo al otro atajo ¡Ya!- dio la orden y se dividieron dieron otro acelerón en sus mecas y se dirigieron a los lugares acordados

-Eli... tengo un mal presentimiento- opino Trixie

-Todo va estar bien ya verás- le intento calmar el lanzador sin duda el igual pensaba eso, vio como dejaban atrás a sus atacantes y les vio una gran sonrisa burlante en la cara, eso no le gusto, hasta que más adelante divisó la razón de aquellas sonrisas...

Pronto y Kord llegaron a las estructuras con algunas dificultades tuvieron que ayudar a algunas personas cerca de ahí para que no terminaran lastimadas, cruzaron varias calles y varias babosas malvadas, pero llegaron.

-¡¿ahora qué?!- era casi un lugar sin salida y si se quedaban sin hacer nada los iban a alcanzar- ¡Ho!, creo que ya los escucho. ¡¿Es que Blakk y sus secuaces nunca se cansan?!

-Descuida amigo aquí está tu héroe- aclamó Pronto- y... listo- hizo que las paredes mostraran un camino secreto

-entonces a movernos, Junjie nos estará esperando con las babosas Fandango- entraron y las paredes se cerraron, justamente llegaron los ayudantes de Blakk, pero no encontraron nada y se retiraron del lugar

No habían logrado llegar al punto indicado pues delante de ellos había refuerzos apuntando hacia los héroes Eli y Trixie. Cambiaron el rumbo, tomaron otra calle, la salida de aquella caverna. Saliendo tuvieron pasó libre no había nada a los alrededores, pero todo cambio otra vez le tapaban el paso hacia la libertad, les dispararon varios tipos de babosas pero transformadas a malvadas y se refugiaron detrás de un montón de rocas.

-¿Trixie estas bien?- le pregunto algo alarmado el Shane

-sí y ¿tu?- le devolvió la pregunta

-Igual

Cerca de ellos calló una babosa explosiva haciéndolos cambiar de lugar dividiéndose hacia lados opuestos. Eli iba a atacar pero los ayudantes de Blakk pero ellos ya le tenían algo especial para atraparlo y Trixie se había percatado de ello

"Y así inicia el desastre"

Eli salió del pequeño escondite en el que encontraba ellos lanzaron dos babosas una gelatinosa y otra explosiva, dejándolo sin escape alguno a excepción de Trixie que igual salió del pequeño escondite, corrió todo lo que le daban sus piernas

-Eli!-grito lo más que pudo, lo empujó haciendo que callera en un lugar seguro libre de esos ataques recibiendo el ataque de aquellas babosas junto a otras que llegaban del lado opuesto **(****digamos las primeras babosas eran lanzadas del "Norte" así que las otras llegaban del "sur"****)**

El calló y se recompuso rápidamente viendo como atrapaban a su compañera-¡Trixie!- grito con todo su pulmón. Vio que ella al tocar el suelo se abrió una pequeña trampa y ahí fue donde entendió que todo eso ya lo tenían planeado... el lugar en donde estaban era una trampa, todo lo que habían hecho era una trampa para el...

-¡Eli!... ¡VETE!- le gritó a los cuatro vientos- ¡CORRE!

Detrás de ellos empezaron a llegar más él no la iba a dejar hay.

-No Eli!- le volvió a ordenar

-¡Sabes que no te voy a dejar!- la tensión era cada vez más alta y los disparos eran cada vez mayores, al igual que el número de atacantes

-Eli, ¡Escúchame!- le empezó a decir la pelirroja- sé que nunca me dejaras y por eso confió en que me ayudaras a escapar, así que ¡vete, porque si igual te atrapan no habrá quien me ayude ni quien me salve! Y llévate a Boomer.

Eli aunque por más que quisiera ayudarle, ella tenía razón. Se despidió con la mano, monto su meca agarro la de Trixie y antes de huir le miro por última vez, cada detalle de su rostro, la expresión que tomaba en ese momento, el dolor que sentían; posteriormente lanzo a la antepenúltima babosa que le quedaba… era una fosforo y se fue...

**La verdad tarde en decidirme si, si o si no lo publicaba… Espero y les guste, ya que este fic esta inspirado en dos cosas 1. Una película llamada Marty´s (creo que asi se escribe) y 2. En la canción de Wide Knowledge of the late night Madness de la saga de Dark Wood Circus (DWC) de Vocaloid.**

**Espero Review, para saber si les gustaría que la continúen. ¡Así que adiós hasta ahora!**

**By: Seac Sahary**


	2. Recarga

**Nos leemos abajo para no tomar tanto tiempo aquí… ¡Que lo disfruten****! (Ya que esta algo largo para compensar si no escribo pronto)**

**-CAPITULO 2-**

-Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar-Hablo el troll preocupado ya que sus amigos se estaban tardando

-Tu tranquilo mi gigante amigo, veras que todo estará bien... eso creo...-El topoide igual empezaba a preocuparse

-¡Shhh! Alguien viene-advirtió Junjie. Los tres se encontraban en la caverna Jungla así que rápidamente todos fueron a esconderse en algunos gigantescos hongos, con sus armas listas para disparar cada vez se escuchaba más cerca hasta que...

\- Alto hay en nombre de la justicia- se apresuró a salir de su escondite el topoide, alarmando al joven que iba en su meca.

\- ¡Pronto soy Eli!- le grito exasperado el Shane y siguió con su camino pero cabizbajo, los otros tres se dieron cuenta de aquello y fijaron la vista en lo que su meca llevaba atrás, era le meca de la única integrante femenina del equipo... Trixie.

-¿Oye amigo y Trix?- Kord sabía que lo que su amigo le fuera a responder quizá no sea nada agradable. El Joven se limitó a contestar.

-¿Donde esta Trixie?- esta vez pregunto Pronto, igual no hubo respuesta alguna.

Por otro lado el joven de rasgos asiáticos sabía que preguntándole así no le iban a sacar nada de información así que monto su meca y se puso enfrente de Eli negándole el pasó.

-Junjie, ¿podrás moverte?- pregunto desganado y de mal humor.

-No, hasta que nos digas que fue lo que pasó allá- Le habló seriamente, casi como suele hablar.

-Te... Puedes... ¿Quitar?- Estaba claro que sus ánimos no eran buenos y era posible que iniciara una pelea a lo tonto.

-Eh dicho, No, sin ates decirnos que fue lo que pasó allá-Ahora elevo un poco su tono de voz.

-¡Quítate ahora mismo!-Esta vez grito y tanto Kord como Pronto no se esperaban eso.

-Amigo ya tranquilo- intento calmar el gigante.

-¡Jum!, hay que irnos...-habló seriamente, rodeó a Junjie y continuó su camino lentamente.

-Eli...- Habló Kord

-…La capturaron- fue lo único que dijo. Los tres intercambiaron miraras algo sorpresivas pero era más de tristeza que sorpresivas- Hay que llegar a la caverna Futurista (Espero y asi se escriba o llame), entregarles las babosas Fandango e ir a la guarida de Blakk.

* * *

Todos asintieron con la cabeza e iniciaron su recorrido tenían que apresurarse, no podían perder más tiempo.

Le habían vendado los ojos y amarrado los pies al igual que las manos, no llevaba ninguna babosa consigo.

\- Valla, valla, miren nada más lo que tengo- empezó a decir entre las sombras de una esquina un tipo cuya voz para ella era familiar.

-¿Blakk?...- Se tomó la valentía de hablar

-Jum… aun con los ojos vendados me reconoces-Habló acercándose a pasos lentos hacia la jaula, tocando suavemente los barrotes, uno por uno con la intención de intimidar.

-No es fácil olvidar a gente monstruosa y despreciable- lo dicho lo escupió con tanto odio y desprecio

-Jajaja gracias por los halagos- Dijo tomándose eso en forma de juegos

-No descuida…- empezó a decir irónicamente-…no es un alago, es un cumplido- Termino con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno empecemos por quitándote, ¡esto!- jalo bruscamente la venda que tenía en la cara solo para quitársela

-¡Arg…!- se quejó- ¡con cuidado!

-Descuida te tengo algo mejor- eso le causo a la chica sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda- pero será después… por mientas descansa y vete preparando- se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la pequeña jaula habituada en un gran cuarto, saco unas tijeras de su traje, recorto las cuerdas y después se dirigió a una escalera pequeña, subió y antes de irse…

-Por cierto, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando al lugar…

-Descuida, quizás no este por mucho tiempo- Hablo retadoramente y se acercó a los barrotes por intentar verlo salir o hacer algo.

-Es mejor que no te vayas haciendo esas ilusiones…- y se fue.

Después de que se fue aun estando en la jaula miró el lugar. Era un espació ni chico ni grande era de un tamaño considerable pero tenía un aire frio, escalofriante con la sensación de horror y es posible que hay hallan habido personas torturadas y de todo, al fin y al cabo era una de las guaridas de Blakk, no se podía esperar un hotel de 5 estrellas. De repente un horrible chirrido se escuchó ya que se abrió la puerta de la jaula ocasionándole un pequeño susto a la ojiverde. Se sentía nerviosa y quizá algo temerosa. Era diferente aquel pequeño lugar a las guaridas que solían atacar últimamente. Tenía varias dudas pero pronto iba a haber tiempo para sus respuestas.

-¿Salir o no salir?-se preguntó- salir de la jaula y de este lugar.-Posteriormente se dispuso a intentar revisar el cuarto ya que estaba obscuro y tenía un olor desagradable.

* * *

Llegaron a dicha caverna el recorrido fue algo incómodo ya que solían reír, bromear o platicar de algo pero esta vez había algo en juego... solo "Quizás" la vida de una de su integrante... tuvieron que ir rápido y decirle algo al joven Shane podrían provocarle otro ataque de furia y/o tristeza.

\- Y... ¿ahora a dónde?- Pregunto Kord

-Pronto...-Habló Eli

-¿Si?-contesto el topo esperando una orden

-Si el lugar donde nos emboscaron estaba cerca de la caverna Jungla, ¿Qué guarida de Blakk queda más cerca?- pregunto con un tono serio

-Mmm... Déjame ver- Saco de un bolsillo que llevaba su meca un mapa. Empezó a inspeccionar aquello y como resultado fueron los siguientes- ¡Aja! Aquí…-Señalo el mapa-…Por aquí se encuentra una de las varias guaridas de Blakk.

-Aquella es la que transporta el agua negra y mantiene rehenes ¿verdad?-Dijo algo indeciso el gigantesco.

-Así es-Le afirmo Eli

-Amigo, nunca dudes del gran Pronto- Le dijo a Kord mientras se agarraba un pelo de su bigote y lo enrollaba queriendo parecer "grandioso"

-Y como se supone que atacaremos si nos queda menos de la mitad de babosas-Pregunto el de rasgos asiáticos

-Mmm… Pues tendremos que volver al refugio y recargar para hacer un ataque.-Hablo tan serio y con algunos aires de molestia ya que ir al refugio implicaba perder tiempo, algo que necesitaban.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces que esperamos?- pregunto Kord

-Nada, así que andando.-Respondió secamente, algo extraño en él.

Llegaron encontraron a varias de sus babosas felices de verlos pero eso cambió cuando el arsenal de dicha joven observó que no se encontraba. Eli les explico lo sucedido y lo que harán. Ellas dispuestas a ayudar dejaron el lugar y se fueron junto a la banda, partiendo a dicha guarida con la esperanza de encontrarla allí sin ningún rasguño… Por lo menos…

* * *

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado y DUDO que puede publicar la semana que viene… ya que tengo exámenes y ¡arg!… es A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O estar pegado en el libro, pero por el momento voy bien. xD**

**Este es… mmm… creo que refrán ( xD quien sepa cómo se llamen me lo dicen porfa :D) no sé, solo lo hago y ya así que esto les dará una pista de lo que vendrá:**

**"Va y viene -Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc**

**Yo te esperaré -Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc**

**¿A qué hora saldré? -Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc**

**La esperanza que tiene… -Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc**

…**Pronto me la comeré -Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc"**

**Me inspiro tanto que las hago… ok quizás hasta el lunes o el viernes que viene Besos y abrazos (También agradezco a los reviews que me mandaron n.n ¡me hacen súper feliz¡). Cualquier duda o critica los acepto, sean buenas o malas, todo vale ;) (Ya me la pase hablando ¡je!)**

**Por: SeacSahary**


	3. Rescate

**Lamento la demora y espero y disfruten el capítulo… nos leemos abajo **

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bajoterra me pertenece a excepción de que quizás uno que otros personajes sean inventados por mí y hagan aparición en el fic. Gracias.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

-Kord, necesito que tú vallas por la izquierda…

-¿Y yo?-Pregunto el topo interrumpiendo las indicaciones de Junjei.

-Tu amigo, iras por la derecha...

-¡Jeje!-hablo cargando su arma con su babosa flaturolinka.

-… ¿Listos?...-Escucho Junjei por un comunicador que tenía en su oído.

-Espera…-Tapo parte del comunicador para que "no" escuchara lo siguiente- Es hora, sitúense ordeno.

Los dos le hicieron caso y como las indicaciones que el dio fueron a su puesto.

-Todo listo Eli-Por fin le respondió.

-Ok, Ataquen-Les dio la orden atreves del comunicador.

Primero inicio Pronto con ataques de humo o gases como gusten llamarlo y posteriormente le siguieron Kord y Junjei que iniciaron disparando babosas.

* * *

Estruendos, alarmas, disparos, explosiones y más en esos momentos... varios de los secuaces de Blakk disparan con el propósito de proteger aquella empresa que contiene un sin fin de agua negra que se acaba de transportar mientras que del otro lado un grupo de tres chicos se acercan con sus mecas disparándoles a aquellos sujetos con lo que tienen en su arsenal. La parte trasera del lugar estaba solo, no había nadie y lo único que se podía oír eran los disparos provenientes de aquella batalla que se había formado en la parte delantera del lugar.

Y como había dicho antes, en esa parte no había nadie, así que el joven salió de un pequeño escondite detrás de un montículo de rocas. Empezó a moverse con su meca-bestia con pasos lentos, mirando la enorme estructura que había creado Blakk.

-agh...-ver dicha "obra" creada por aquel sujeto, solo para hacer maldades con pequeñas criaturas inocentes y quien sabe que más, le daba asco y un pequeño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su fiel babosa Berpy lo imito, al parecer ambos estaban de acuerdo. Después de "admirar" empezó a moverse firme y velozmente no tenía mucho tiempo y tenía que moverse rápidamente- a ya voy... ¿Listo pequeñín?

La pequeña infierno asintió con la cabeza. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos.

* * *

-¡Arg!-dejó escapar un quejido de desesperación.

De repente se escucha el frio metálico de la puerta abrirse, solo tarda unos segundos para que se vuelva a escuchar que se cierra "_quien será_" se preguntó. Su estómago empieza a gruñir.

-_¡Arg! Cállate_\- pensó y como si le hubiese escuchado deja de hacerlo- De todos modos tengo hambre...

-¡A comer!- Dijo al parecer una tipa que bajaba de aquellas escaleras. Al hacerlo contemplo una bandeja que al parecer traía comida.

La camarógrafa quiso correr hacia a ella y arrebatarle lo que tenía ya que no había comido el día anterior en el refugio ni tampoco había comido en esa mañana. Y antes de dar un movimiento lo pensó.

_-¿Y si piensa Blakk que con eso diré algo?-_Comenzó a formularse preguntas- _¿y qué tal si le echaron algo?... mejor no como…_

-Mmm… ¿Dónde está la silla?-Empezó a buscar- ¡Je!, ¿Por qué no has encendido la luces?-Le pregunto a la ojiverde. Aplaudió tres veces y…- ¡Vuala! Así está mejor

Ahora todo estaba más claro, irónicamente. Se asustó al ver manchas rojas en la pared, eso no le gustó nada. Las paredes eran metálicas y solo una de ellas tenía un gran espejo, en la parte trasera se encontraba la escalera y enfrente de aquel gran espejo se encontraba una silla metálica. A la joven lanzadora se le hizo raro que aquella persona le hablara como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Un **¡PUM!** retumbo por todo el lugar.

-¡Sí!-Un pequeño grito de felicidad se le escapo.

-Disculpa, es hora de comer-Dijo la joven que traía la comida situándola en la silla.

-Lo siento, es que ya me voy-Le contesto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ok, Nos vemos al rato-La joven ya había subido las escaleras y terminado lo dicho se fue dando un estrepitoso estruendo detrás de ella, al cerrar la puerta metálica.

-¿Cómo se fue sin que me haiga dado cuenta?-Se cuestionó.

Otra vez se escuchó el estruendo de hace unos momentos, parecía que atacaban con babosas explosivas.

* * *

El Shane entro rápidamente y sigilosamente al lugar. Dentro encontró tres pasillos y se fue a la que estaba en medio. Siguió el camino hasta llegar a su final, que daba lugar a un espacio grande y rocoso, era al parecer una mina donde habían bastantes personas encadenas de los pies que picaban el suelo y siendo vigilados por dos guardias que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-¡Ese es Eli Shane!-Gritó uno de ellos al momento que lo apuntaba con la mano

-¡Nos han venido a rescatar!-Dijo otro de ellos alegre

-¡Siii!-Celebraron los demás por ver al joven. Después el disparo de una babosa fosforo silencio todo.

-Nadie se va de aquí sin el consentimiento del Dr. Blakk-Hablo seriamente uno de los guardias.

-Él no tiene derecho sobre estas personas-Le respondió Eli.

-Ya veremos…-Reto el otro guardia apuntándole con su arma haciendo que el ojiazul imitara el mismo movimiento.

-Acabemos esto de una vez… ¿no?-Eso fue suficiente para que diera inicio a una batalla.

* * *

-¿Cuánto crees que tardara?-Pregunto Kord mientras él y los otros dos se escondían tras unas grandes piedras, resistiendo el ataque de sus oponentes.

-Espero y no mucho-Hablo Pronto sujetándose ambas piernas con sus brazos, Mientras su arsenal jugaba con su bigote.

-Vamos, hay que aguantar otro tanto-Junjie intento darles ánimos a los demás.

-Muy bien- Respondió el troll sacando su brazo del "escondite" y disparando una babosa carnero contra ellos, dándole a tres de los guardia-¡Sí!

* * *

-¡Sigan todos y vuelvan a sus hogares!-Dio la orden el peliazul.

-Muchas gracias- decían unos que otros agradeciéndole por haberlos sacado del lugar.

-Fue muy valiente al enfrentarse usted solo contra esos dos malvados guardias-Se paró a decirle un chico de unos doce años de edad.

-Gracias pero sin mi equipo no lo hubiera logrado, ellos me están ayudando en este momento- Le dijo amablemente-Apropósito, ¿son todos?-Pregunto al ver que ninguno de los que iban en ese momento, estaba a quien buscaba.

-Mmm… no, todavía faltan. Trabajábamos por turnos-Le respondió.

-¿Y dónde se encuentran los otros?

-Deberás tomar el primer pasillo si quieres encontrar a los otros que faltan.

-Eso es suficiente-Dijo satisfecho con la respuesta.

El chico se despidió de él y siguió con el resto de los demás mientras que Eli se volvía adentrar al lugar, solo que esta vez tomo el primer pasillo y al llegar a cierto punto se encontró con una escalera que lo llevaron a la parte baja del lugar. Al bajar encontró otro gran pasillo lleno de puertas metálicas.

* * *

Se escuchaban el retumbar de las puertas abrirse, ella solo esperaba el momento en que la suya se abriera y de ella se diera a ver su gran amigo…

* * *

…Abría una por una, solo encontrándose con más gente que se alegraba de verlo y salía corriendo hacia su libertad. Berby que se encontraba en su hombro, solo podía percibir la tensión que su compañero tenia al no encontrarla…

* * *

…Sus amigos solo resistían. Se ideaban cada vez nuevas formas de retener a los guardias, ya que eran muchos contra ellos tres. Pronto cada vez se alarmaba más al no ver a su líder salir y poco a poco Kord lo hacía. Junjie siendo el más sereno de ellos tres les hacía volver a tener los ánimos, pero eso no iba a durar por mucho…

* * *

…El sonido de las puertas metálicas abrirse se volvía cada vez más fuerte, mientras que las explosiones provenidas de afuera, parecían ir poco a poco censando...

* * *

…El arsenal ya se estaba cansando y también agotando, así que el tiempo se agotaba rápidamente…

* * *

Solo quedaba una puerta, debería ser esa, hay debía estar ella. Agarro su arma y cargo en ella a su fiel babosa, apunto y disparo. Se rompió la puerta.

-Hay que irnos…

* * *

"**No te ilusiones**

**Si quieres vivir**

**Para eso tienes**

**Tu que seguir"**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora… me pregunto si haré prologo… Pero eso ya lo pensare. ¿Les gusto? Y lamento la demora pensaba subirlo el viernes ya que pensé utilizar mi clase de "tecnología" (para mi es computación pero para el maestro no) para subir el capítulo ya que en mi casa no poseo internet, pero paso que no tuvimos clases por la batalla del Jahuactal (creo que así se escribe) y tuve que esperarme hasta hoy para subirlo, con algunas complicaciones pero aquí esta. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los reviews, enserio muchisisisímas gracias. Cualquier duda y/o sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**By: SeacSahary**


	4. No te rindas, Esto acaba de iniciar

**¡GRACIAS REVIEWS! :3 ¿Qué tal cómo están? Si salgo viva de aquí es por milagro xD Disfruten, lean y opinen…(Pregunta "importante" al final del cap.)**

**Ningún personaje de Bajoterra me pertenece a excepción algunos que otros que pueden salir. Dejo de robar su valioso tiempo aquí así que nos leemos abajo :D**

**CAPITULO 4**

**…En el refugio Shane…**

Era, podría decirse, increíble el silencio que abarcaba el lugar, ni siquiera el chillar de una babosa se escuchaba, lo único audible era el sonido de la T.V. siendo cambiado de uno a otro. Los **Cuatro** integrantes de la banda se encontraban esparcidos en aquel refugio. Kord, que por raro no se encontraba reparando algo, se situaba en la mesa "jugando" con un lápiz, como si no hubiera que hacer. Junjei sentado en el sofá con Juju haciendo compañía a Pronto quien era el responsable de cambiar canal por canal. Y por último Eli… encerrado en su cuarto ¿haciendo qué? Déjenme recordar… así, nada…solo lamentándose, ni su infierno se encontraba a su lado, hay que ser sinceros, ninguna de sus babosas se encontraba dentro de su habitación.

***knock-knock-knock* **se escuchó tocar en la puerta de dicho joven, era Berpy.

-…-Nadie respondió

***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* **otra vez se escuchó pero más fuerte. Se vio moverse la manija pero no termino el movimiento, al parecer estaba pensando si abrir o no. Ahora un chillido llamo la puerta. Esta se entre abrió y rápidamente la babosa con algunas otras del arsenal del muchacho entraron y cerraron al instante, la infierno se veía enojada y triste a la vez. Eli estaba cabizbajo y sus ojos estaban algo rojos, se notaba que había llorado, él iba devuelta a su cama, su pelo estaba algo alborotado y su habitación algo desordenada. La pequeña infierno se interpuso en el camino de Eli, el la esquivo y ella volvió pero ahora con su cabecita prendida…paso lo mismo pero ahora ya había llegado a la cama e inmediatamente se acostó boca abajo. La babosa enojada por que fue ignorada salto al hombro del joven y empezó a llamarlo.

-Berpy, guarda silencio-Dijo el joven sin ánimo alguno. La babosa no le hizo caso y siguió insistiendo.- Berpy, Cállate- La infierno se ofendió aún más, haciendo que esta no chillara más si no, ahora gritara. Eli ya irritado estuvo a punto de agarrarla y justo antes de tocarle una sola antenita aquella prendió fuego de su cabecita.-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!...

**Con los otros fuera del cuarto…**

-¿Qué crees que pasara haya a dentro?-Pregunto Junjei a Juju

-No lo sé-Contesto Pronto como si le hubiesen preguntado.

-La pregunta fue para Juju.

-Como le vas a preguntar a una babosa, ellas no entienden-Las Babosas se sintieron ofendidas con ese comentario.

-No te esfuerces en hacerlo entender, nunca lo hará…-Dijo Kord a Junjei.

-¡Hey!-Exclamo Pronto. Ahora él era el ofendido.

-…Y ahorita lo que interesa es que Eli no se deje caer, hay que seguir- Terminado lo dicho Junjei asintió aprobando lo mencionado y por raro que se vea Pronto igual.

**Devuelta con Eli…**

…Esta solo daba fuertes chillidos y expresaba lo enojada que estaba y como si el Shane lo entendiera, se escondía algo triste y avergonzado tras sus sabanas.

-¡Berpy! ¡Yo ya no puedo!-Esta palabras resonaron por toda la habitación como eco, haciendo a la infierno dar lo máximo a su fuego. Algunas babosas que presenciaban esto tan solo se resguardaron detrás de algunas cosas y Eli, se encontraba impresionado con la reacción de su fiel amiguito.- Berpy por favor entiende…-La babosa le bajo a su fuego y salto a una repisa en donde se hallaban fotos, no cualquier tipo de fotos, unas que mostraban victorias de ellos como banda y aunque Junjei no saliera en muchas por ser nuevo integrante no significaba que no fuera parte de la banda… de la familia. La pequeña infierno le mostraba cada una de ellas, de las fotos de victoria como banda, haciéndole recordar al joven que por más que duro fuera el asunto nunca se rendían, nunca dejaban a alguien atrás. Ahora se preguntaba: ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por se dejó caer a la primera?

-Nosotros nunca nos rendimos…-Susurro. Ese pequeño susurro hiso dibujarse en la cara de las babosas una sonrisa, pero no lo suficiente, necesitaban escuchar lo último, el complemento de aquel susurro. Levanto la mirada hacia su más fiel babosa y le dedico una sonrisa-…Hay que seguir buscando-Lo dijo, eso era lo que querían escuchar, las babosas sonreían más que hace unos momentos.

* * *

**HACE VARIOS MOMENTOS ATRÁS…**

Todo calló… ninguna otra puerta se abrió pasaron segundos de silencio hasta que… unos gritos de súplica se escuchaban afuera de su "habitación" (si es que se le puede llamar así) ¿De quienes provenía esos gritos? ¿Qué fue todo lo que paso afuera? ¿Nadie venía a su rescate? No es que fuera una damisela como en un cuento de hadas, una hermosa y débil damisela, puede que fuere una hermosa joven… ¿pero débil? Nada de eso. Decidió subir aquellas escaleras que daban a la puerta, la única puerta de aquella pocilga. Subió y se dio cuenta que si quería salir, le resultaría algo difícil. La puerta se habría por afuera y no tenía ninguna cerradura o algo por el estilo. Le estaba difícil la salida. Bajo aquellas escaleras y fue a lo que se supone que es su "comida" su estómago le suplicaba comer algo. Agarro aquella bandeja de plata en donde se hallaba lo que aquella guardia le dejo.

-Un pedazo de pan y puré de… ¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó, acto seguido lo olio y un "Puaj" fue lo único que salió de su boca.- ¿Enserio?-dijo al dejar caer con la cuchara un poco de aquella cosa espesa que le habían llamado "comida" (puré de papa no era)

_-¿Qué esperabas? Tu misma lo dijiste… o… lo pensaste, no es un hotel de cinco estrellas. Bah_-Le reprocho la voz de su cabeza

* * *

-¡Eli!-Exclamaron al unisonó sus tres compañeros al verlo salir de su habitación

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto preocupado Kord

-Si… Gracias- Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa algo forzada

-¿Entonces?...-Pregunto Junjie

-…Hay que seguir buscando-Dijo Eli. Su fiel babosa salto de alegría al escuchar eso.

**…¿Creyeron que ya la había encontrado?**

**…**

**….**

**Primero que nada… dkfjsdklfjsdoipf… WeAreNever… Gracias TTwTT… *snif* *snif* esperen un minuto (conteniendo lagrimas)**

**-¡Que sentimental! ¡Buh!**

**-¡Cállate subconsciente!**

**Listo… Ahora sí. Gracias enserio y quizás hasta ya te harte de darte gracias pero ya que le hare y por ultimo… Gracias xD *w***

**Y aquí les dejo esto, es algo corto pero es suficiente para que la historia siga su curso. Lo siento por no haber actualizado y aunque quizás unos no me vallan a creer, por el momento mi maquina está… ¡muerta! x(… **

***Apunto de tirar mi Pc por mi ventana.***

**-Prende H…(Censurado)**

**-¡No!**

**-¡Ya te llevo L…(Censurado)!**

**-Espérate… estamos en público-Apunto de ser lanzada**

**-Ta bueno…-Dejando a mi maquina aun lado- Jeje…**

**Respecto al cap anterior tuve un pequeño error (el llamar Prologo a lo que debí haber llamado Epilogo) aun así tengo otro pero pequeño fic en mente y quizás a ese le ponga Prologo, pero primero este y después el otro. En fin me gustaría hacer una pregunta a los que me leen: ¿Quiénes tienen Fc u Oc (aunque el significado no cambia en mucho pero aquí la descripción de ambos según yo) Fc: Fan Character (personaje creado por ti o adoptado por ti)- Oc: Original Character (Creo que el nombre lo dice todo pero es lo mismo, personaje creado por ti solo que tiene "Original")- Creo que me hará falta para la historia uno o dos de ellos así que quien quiera y tenga, favor de avisarme por mensaje privado, Thanks ;)**

**Eso es todo y RECUERDEN: La vida es solo una Ilusión y según el biocentrismo la muerte no puede existir ya que "cuando eso pasa" nos movemos a otra dimensión… el chiste es, que todo es gracia a nuestra imaginación.**

**By: Seac Sahary**


	5. Acciones

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Se hallaba sentada en una esquina, mirando fijamente aquellas manchas rojas. Pensaba en lo que posiblemente pudo haber pasado para que aquello se quedara marcado, eso solo le hacía sentir un escalofrío recorrer la espalda. La pared estaba fría al igual que el suelo y la habitación… todo estaba frio. Llego la noche sin que ella se diese cuenta, ya que estar encerrada le limitaba el saber la hora y todo lo que transcurría afuera. Aquella puerta metálica se abrió y por la escalera vio bajar a la guardia que le había traído la "comida". Vestía el mismo atuendo rojo con negro y aquel casco que cubría su rostro, negándole el saber su identidad.

-¿Qué paso afuera hace varios momentos?-Pregunto fríamente

-Un intento de fuga, ¿Que le hare?-Dijo esto último en ironía, alzando sus hombros, siguiendo lo dicho por ella-¿Lo disfrutaste?- Habló refiriéndose al puré.

-¡Tks!-Exclamó- ¿Disfrutar una mezcla de quien sabe que cosas?- Termino mirando hacia el gran espejo con cara de fastidio.

-¿Dónde dejaste la bandeja? Y... acostúmbrate, tendrás un largo camino si quieres salir...-Habló y aquello dicho puso a pensar a Trixie ¿"un largo camino"?-Aquí... ¿esta?- la guardia miro que en aquella silla metálica se encontraba embarrado el puré derramado.

-Tenga hambre o no, no lo comeré- Habló secamente.

-Es mejor que consumas esto a la buena... no siempre seré yo quien tenga que traerte todo...-Se veía tan concentrada en recoger y limpiar aquella cosa que al parecer no se dio cuenta que la ojiverde se acercó por la espalda agarrando la lanzadora de la guardia, hasta que se dio cuenta por el típico sonido que hacen las lanzadoras. Volteo y hay estaba la pelirroja...

-Ahora llévame a la salida o...-Amenazó apuntando con la lanzadora, cargada con una torpedo.

-La salida será difícil si la pones así- Habló por primera vez seria al momento que alzaba sus manos en son de paz.

-Pero deberás si quieres conservar tu vida-amenazo otra vez.

-Mmmrgh-refunfuño aunque sepa que le daría igual.

La obligo a subir esas cortas escaleras y mandar a abrir la puerta. Ella lo hizo de mala gana y toco tres veces con el pie.

Se empezó a escuchar el abrirse de la puerta y al hacerlo completamente un joven con el mismo atuendo de ella se percató de lo sucedido y apuntó con su arma. La guardia pidió que no y siguieron a avanzando, incomodas pero lo hicieron. Era un enorme pasillo llenas de grandes puertas metálicas de lado en lado. Al pasar cerca de uno se escuchaban quejidos, lamentos, unos que otros gritos desgarradores. Cada uno de los cuartos tenían una pequeña ventanilla de cristal , lo que dejaba ver el interior de los cuartos, mostrando en algunas, personas sentadas en medio de un pequeño cuarto, con ojos vendados y alrededor de las vendas se le podía apreciar un color carmesí escurrirse por el rostro. En algunos que otros cuartos habían camillas en las cuales, muy pocos cuartos, se lograba divisar a gente amarradas de manos y pies en aquellas camillas. Luchaban por zafarse pero eran intentos en vano. La Sting por curiosidad decidió preguntar a la guardia sobre aquello aunque quizás después se lamentaría de eso.

-¿Que pasa dentro de esas puertas? ¿Qué les hacen?-Pregunta sin mostrar temor alguno.

-Lo mismo que te pasará a ti- Habló una voz proveniente de otro pasillo cerca de este.

El pasillo tenía unas que otras lámparas prendidas y otras que parpadeaban, al final de cuenta no se lograba observar con claridad quien era pero por la voz... No había duda que era Blakk. Se acercaba a pasos lentos y decididos, arma cargada y lista para lanzar. Lo primero que se vio fueron sus zapatos reflejarse con la luz del pasillo al que iba entrando y poco a poco su cuerpo también y donde empieza su cara, un semblante serio se ve posado en él y pronto se torna uno igual en la cara de la ojiverde.

-¿A dónde te diriges?-Ahora en su voz se nota la burla- ¿Cansada de esperar? Deberías admitir que nunca vendrán por ti- Esas palabras hizo enojar a Trixie pero antes de hablar continuó Blakk- Date cuenta, eras la única joven femenina en aquella banda, feliz estarán ellos de que te hayas ido- Ahora se posó una enorme sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-¡Cállate y Lárgate!- Ordeno furiosa

-Oblígame- reto él.

-Déjame ir o ella lo pagara-Amenazó poniendo el arma sobre la guardia.

-Quiero verlo...- Y así inicio un pequeño duelo de miradas serias y fijas, posadas sobre el otro y frunciendo el ceño cada vez más. Blakk sabía que ella jamás sería capaz de acabar con una vida, sea por lo que sea no acabaría con una vida "inocente" y tenía razón ella no lo haría.

_-¿Qué hago?-_ se cuestionaba la Sting-_El sabe que no lo hare... tengo que pensar rápido y ¡Ya!_

A punto de apretar el gatillo del arma, pero sabía que se arrepentiría de eso, así que la bajo relajando su frente y dibujando una sonrisa en la de Blakk. Con Blakk ahora creyendo otra cosa, ahora distraído y con la guardia baja, atacó, disparo la torpedo hacia los pies del Dr. Blakk creando una pequeña nube de humo al impactar y empezando una carrera por salir y sobrevivir.

Inició dando a todo lo que podían sus pies salía y entraba a nuevos pasillos, empujaba a todo lo que se metía en su camino pero lo extraño fue el toparse con varias personas vestidas de blanco. Cada que avanzaba más, el lugar iba tomando un aspecto de hospital, psiquiatra o manicomio... si eso era. Los ahora parecidos doctores corrían tras ella con jeringas en las manos para cuando la alcanzaran le inyectaran tranquilizadores y no prosiguiera con su escape.

-¡AYUNDEME!-Se escuchó en una de las salas por la que pasó.

-¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR!- Era unos de los gritos desgarradores que retumbaban por las paredes

Pasó como un rayo cerca de al parecer un paciente con una camisa de fuerza que iba acompañado de otra persona vestida de blanco, el de la camisa de fuerza luchaba en vano por zafarse. Por poco cae al suelo, ya que una babosa explosiva cayó cerca de ella.

-¡Deténganla!-Se escuchó decir a Blakk.

-Necesito... salir-Dijo en voz baja y con respiración entrecortada. Entro a otro pasillo agarro lo que estaba a su disposición y lo estancó en la puerta. Paró un momento para recuperar el aliento. Se sentía raro... había un gran silencio allí y cuatro puertas, dos en cada lado del pasillo con unas pequeñísimas ventanas en medio de estas. Tocó una de ellas y sintió fría la puerta, posteriormente miro en la ventanilla, estaba empañada, la limpio con la mano y otra vez miró... observó pintada en la pared con un color rojo, unas palabras que decían "AYUDAME" y terminado de leer intentó ver más... su curiosidad fue más y vio un cuerpo tirado en el suelo al parecer sin vida. Se retiró rápidamente del cristal asustada por lo que vio y en la puerta de atrás comenzaron a golpear la ventanilla, volteo a ver rápidamente con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por lo que había visto y ahora lo que estaba viendo.

-Ayúdame... sácame… de aquí...-Pronunciaba casi inaudible, sus manos estaban quemadas gravemente pero al parecer eso no le importaba, seguía tocando junto con frecuentes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¿Qué hago?- Se preguntó. Escucho como intentaban abrir la puerta que había estancado.-Regresaré...-Le dijo dispuesta a volver a correr pero ya era tarde...

-Tu no vas a ningún lado- Fue lo único que escucho después de sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuello y posteriormente caer directamente al suelo.

**Inicio del P.O.V. De Trixie**

Poco a poco fui despertando, me dolía demasiado el cuello, casi no podía moverlo. Abrí por completo mis ojos al ver donde estaba "¡Arg!" Fue lo único que salió de mi boca al ver que había vuelto al mismo lugar, pero había algo más… no podía mover las manos. Me hallaba sentada en aquella silla metálica, sujeta de las manos por la misma silla. Todo estaba tan callado y de repente, como flechazos llegaron a mi mente aquellas imágenes de todas y cada una de las personas que logre ver antes de correr y después de hacerlo. El rechinar metálico la saco de sus pensamientos, ya estaba empezando a odiar ese sonido. Bajo Blakk junto con dos guardias escotándole.

**Fin del P.O.V. De Trixie**

-Veo que ya despertaste-Dijo al momento que empezaba a caminar alrededor de ella. Simplemente se limitó a contestar.

-Recuerdo que le habías hecho una pregunta a aquella guardia. ¿Cierto?-Pregunto posando su mirada sobre ella. Solo asintió con la cabeza, ella no quería dirigirle ni una palabra.

-Seré gentil y te contestare yo mismo la pregunta… ¿Qué hago con ellos?: Experimentos.- A pesar de todo lo miró con una cara de duda por lo que él dijo.

-¿Y qué tipos de experimentos? Quizás sea la pregunta que te estés formulando en estos momentos y yo te contestare de una forma simple: De lo que yo quiera, pero principalmente me concentro en los efectos del agua oscura.

-¿Que planeas con eso? ¿Qué ganas con eso?-Dijo con fastidio en su voz.

-Te lo explicare: Una vez que conozca sus efectos secundarios y si todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, lograre algo diferente…- Inicio dando más interés de lo que decía y seguía diciéndolo como todo un profesional, lo decía con ánimos y felicidad por lo que hacía- Lograre una raza de seres humanos más fuertes y resistentes, en pocas palabras, mejores desarrollados.

-¿¡Pero no vez lo que les haces a las babosas!?-Grito con aun más fastidio y enojo.

-¡Exacto! Las vuelvo más potentes, despiadadas, fuertes…

-Las conviertes en monstros…-Interrumpió el "argumento" de Blakk-… en seres sin corazón y sin alma. ¡Piensa!, nos volverás igual que los flagelos…

-Por eso hago las investigaciones, observo lo que pasa y cada detalle, conservaran su físico pero, quizás, su interior cambie drásticamente...-Hablaba como si de algo bueno tratase. Siguió caminando alrededor de ella y de nuevo paró, secamente enfrente de ella mirándola con odio-...Planeaba tener al Shane justamente sentado en la misma silla en la que estas ahora con la misma cara de odio y rencor hacia mi...-suspiro pesadamente-... pero tu... si no fuera por ti...

-En estos momentos no me importa estar ocupando su lugar-comenzó a decir Trixie con la cabeza gacha y voz seria-el seguirá protegiendo las cavernas y a toda Bajoterra.

-Ojala fuese así. Tengo a tanta gente aquí con la cual he experimentado y **Nadie **se ha preocupado por ellos, ni siquiera ustedes-Termino diciendo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Por qué secuestras gente?-Alzo la mirada con tal de escuchar la respuesta.

-No secuestro, la misma gente me los entrega, los olvidan o dan por muertos, así que no me culpes. Creo que ya he dicho demasiado... adiós-dio media vuelta y ordeno a los guardias retirarse. Apenas el primer paso y...

-¿Enserio Blakk? Tanto miedo tienes de mi que hasta traes guarda espaldas aun yo atada a esta mugrienta silla-"¡PAAFF!" Retumbo por todo el lugar.

-Espero y esto te sirva como lección-Dijo para después irse.

-Maldito-murmuro con la cabeza gacha y una gran marca roja en su mejilla- Veraz que caerás de nuevo…

* * *

**Nota Importante:** Supuestamente como llevo el fic, la historia se basa después de que Blakk se fuera con los flagelos y antes del regreso de Goon junto a Blakk para buscar las babosas elementales. ¿Cómo regreso? Quizás lo explique más adelante…

**Gracias a sus hermosos y Bellíximos reviews :3 L(a/o)s Adoro *3***

**By: SeacSahary**


End file.
